Mega Man 4
Mega Man 4 is a game in the Mega Man Classic series. It is notable for introducing the Mega Buster, which allowed Mega Man to charge up a shot. Tokuro Fujiwara served again as producer. It was released in 1991. Characters * Mega Man * Proto Man * Dr. Light * Dr. Wily * Skeleton Joes * Eddie * Skull Man * Battontons * Dr. Cossack * Kalinka * Toad Man - is a Robot Master that was created by Dr. Cossack. Like any frog, Toad Man jumps like there is no tomorrow. His weapon, the Rain Flush, can damage Mega Man regardless of where he is. * Bright Man - His weapon, Flash Stopper, momentarily stuns opponents with an intense burst of light. * Pharaoh Man - is another quick Robot Master for which the Flash Stopper spells his doom. He has an insanely powerful weapon, the Pharaoh Shot, and fights dirty. He was created by Dr. Cossack to study ancient civilizations, and apparently thinks he's a reincarnated pharaoh. * Ring Man - He sends out a never-ending stream of Ring Boomerangs. His stage is built upon a foundation of paths that disappear when Mega Man steps on them. * Dust Man - is a strange Robot Master with a built-in vacuum cleaner, originally used for sanitation. His main method of attack is a bomb encased in scrap metal which launches shrapnel in several directions. * Dive Man - He was created for deep sea exploration and is equipped with homing torpedoes. * Drill Man - (ドリルマン, Doriruman?) was created by Dr. Cossack for underground construction. His weapon, the Drill Bomb, is intended to pierce heavy armor and explode, causing as much damage as possible. * Metall Daddy - A gigantic Met boss. Story In the year 20XX, one year after the events of the Gamma Project and Dr. Wily's overtaking of it (and Wily's supposed "demise"), Dr. Light received a letter from a mysterious Russian scientist named Dr. Cossack claiming that he was the superior robot engineer in all the world. Cossack stated further that he would unleash his army of robots upon the world as a "test" for Light to see which of them was the best. Of course, Light would not stand for this, so once again, peace in the world was shattered, and Mega Man was called forth from his search for Wily (whom they had yet to find) to go after Cossack's Robot Masters. This time, however, Dr. Light had an upgrade ready for Mega Man's Buster. He had modified it into what he calls the "Mega Buster," which allows him to charge/focus energy into powerful plasma shots. Upon defeating the eight Robot Masters designed by Cossack, Mega Man makes his way to the scientist's icy fortress and fights his way through the stronghold and ultimately defeats him, but before he delivers the coup de grace, Proto Man teleports in with Cossack's daughter, Kalinka. Dr. Wily had kidnapped Dr. Cossack's daughter and forced him to build an army of robots to fight Mega Man in order to win his daughter back. Now that his plan had been revealed by Proto Man, Dr. Wily stepped out of the shadows and Mega Man gave chase to Wily's lair, where he fights through the newly built Skull Castle, and this time defeats Wily, though he again does not manage to capture him. Gallery Image:MM4ToadMan.png|''Toad Man'' Image:MM4BrightMan.png|''Bright Man'' Image:MM4PharaohMan.png|''Pharaoh Man'' Image:MM4RingMan.png|''Ring Man'' Image:MM4DustMan.png|''Dust Man'' Image:MM4DiveMan.png|''Dive Man'' Image:MM4DrillMan.png|''Drill Man'' Image:MM4MetallDaddy.png|''Metall Daddy'' Box Art Image:MM4Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:MM4CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MM4JapanPS.png|''Japan'' PS Merchandise and Advertisements Image:MM4Manga.png|''Manga'' Image:MM4Advertisement.png|''U.S.'' Ad Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:NES Games Category:PlayStation Games